


Żart

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [80]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, M/M, Marauders
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Co jest żartem a co prawdą?Tekst na temat nr 80 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

Huncwoci siedzieli zgromadzeni na złączonych łóżkach Jamesa i Syriusza, słuchając spowiedzi Remusa w ciszy i skupieniu.

— I? Co powiecie? — zakończył Lupin. Ci popatrzeli po sobie i wzruszyli ramionami.

— Powiemy… — zaczął niepewnie James.

— Że to ci się udało — dokończył Syriusz. — Prawie ci uwierzyłem.

— Co? Prawie?

— Tak, Luniaczku. Ale to był bardzo przerażający żart.

— Już prędzej uwierzyłbym, że jestem z Jamesem.

— A nie jesteś? — równocześnie zareagowała pozostała dwójka.

— Nie. Ale jeśli bardzo chcesz, mogę pokazać ci gwiazdy — wyszeptał Jamesowi do ucha tak, by reszta słyszała.

— Na litość wszystkiego, skupcie się chociaż raz, więcej nie powtarzam: naprawdę spotykam się z Severusem Snape'em. Jasne?!


End file.
